As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,283, elevated stands play a crucial role in hunting and observing game such as wild deer. An elevated stand typically increases the territory that a hunter or wild game observer, such as a park ranger, can keep under surveillance. The senses of most wild game, and especially deer, are attuned to dangers at ground level and, therefore, an observer or hunter perched above ground level is less likely to be detected by deer and other wild game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,435, issued Jul. 27, 1999 to Benton, describes an observation and hunting stand with safety platform for preventing accidental falls from such stands, particularly tripod supported stands. The inventive device includes a tripod support base supported by the ground, and a platform attached to an upper end of the tripod support base. The platform includes a pivoting door formed therein that pivots between open and closed positions to permit ingress into, and egress from, the platform. In the closed position of the door, the platform is substantially solid with no openings therein, to prevent falls from the platform. The door is trapezoidal in shape with a wide end thereof adjacent the edge of the platform to allow passage of a person. In the open position of the door, the door rests against a seat support post, thus defining a stop for the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,248, issued Oct. 13, 1987 to Roy, describes an observation stand has a rectangular platform acting as a floor and removably secured, at its center, at the upper end of a mast. The latter is made up of a series of cylindrical tubes having generally the same length but decreasing in diameter, from one tube to the next, in order that the tubes may be slid one into the other with, of course, the larger tube on the outside. The mast is mounted by its base on a stake, driven into the ground, by means of a device which allows the mast to pivot with respect to the stake so that the stand may be completely mounted when lying over the ground before being straightened up into vertical position and then fixed in that vertical position. The mast is provided with removable rungs capable of giving access to a trap-door formed on the very platform. The latter is surrounded by a removable guard wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,283, issued Apr. 23, 1991 to Prejean, describes a hunting stand that can be supported by a tree, ladder or tripod. The '283 stand has a collapsible seat assembly which serves as a foot bar when used as a climbing stand. Adjustable arms may be used as a component of the climbing bar assembly or when a ladder is connected to the front of the stand, the arms may be used to brace the ladder. Instead of supporting the back end of the stand against a tree, tripod legs may be inserted into sockets in the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,970, issued Apr. 27, 2004 to Garofalo, describes a describes “Stability Alignment Frame” or “STAF” useful for the erection of an observation or hunting stand includes a plurality of vertical posts. A horizontal framework interconnects adjacent posts and a leg is secured to an associated vertical post. Each leg extends downwardly and outwardly. A first stabilizing member interconnects non-adjacent, opposed legs, thereby providing a plurality of interconnected legs. Structure is provided for applying a force to the interconnected legs to change the spacing between the bases of a pair of the interconnected legs, thereby providing a wedging action between the stability alignment frame and an elevated vantage point. This provides a stable base for supporting the elevated vantage point. The embodiment shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8A and FIG. 8B has four legs; however, it is possible for the STAF to have only three legs, analogous to a tripod (column 11, lines 58-60).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,587, issued Sep. 27, 2005 to Griffiths, describes an elevated platform configurable for use in cooperation with a tree or pole, or as a free-standing unit. The '587 device includes a triangular assembled configuration (see Abstract on the front page), which an Examiner will likely interpret as a tripod. The '587 device includes a platform which is adapted to receive and secure a seat (column 5, lines 13-14).
U.S. Patent Publication Number 20020074030, published Jun. 20, 2002 to Raines et al., describes a cover for a hunting stand that can be removably attached to an existing hunting stand such as a tripod hunting stand which comprises an upper hunting stand mounted on a tripod set of legs.
All the above referenced U.S. patents are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.